


Transparence

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explorer!AU, M/M, Mute!Kyungsoo, No real timeline, ancient greece references, some inconsistencies/inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the kingdom of glass everything is transparent, and there is no place to hide a dark heart.” – Vera Nazarian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exchange Yeolliepopday@LJ
> 
> [Spanish translation available by rilapark_00](https://www.wattpad.com/story/124114205-transparence-chansoo-traducci%C3%B3n)

 

 

  
Chanyeol sighed loudly as he walked past the hundredth tree he saw on his journey. He was becoming tired and grumpy, and he was really sick to see trees everywhere. If his calculations were right he should have arrived by now, but there wasn’t any shelter in the vicinity. He wished he had taken his old compass because there was no network working here. He couldn’t even call anyone. He tried not to panic but it was hard not to when he knew nightfall was coming and no one knew he was here.  
  
Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to be here after all. He had wanted to join the astrology club to learn more about stars and the members planned a trip to the mountains to watch them together. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to go with them and had been left behind because of his exams. And now he was lost. Alone. In the mountain. With trees.  
  
Suddenly very tired and a little desperate, he sat on the ground and opened his bag to retrieve something to eat. He needed sugar to cheer him up. He drank some juice to renergize himself and put everything back in his bag afterwards—he had to be careful because if he was really lost he needed to keep food to survive.  
  
He then began walking again, maneuvering between trees, and tried to look at the sky to find his way but all he could see were the clouds and birds. Lots of birds. At least he wasn’t the only being living and breathing in the forest, he thought. Being alone wasn’t really a problem for him though, he was used to it. He didn’t have many friends to begin with, if he had friends, he wouldn’t be alone in a forest in the middle of nowhere, right?  
  
Shaking his head to push away his depressing thoughts, he continued to walk, humming to himself. He could entertain himself just fine, he had learnt to, after all. Chanyeol hoped they were having fun watching the stars— _without him_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully. He was honestly sad not to be able to see such a beautiful sight, he had looked forward to coming here, but…maybe he could see the stars at some point if he reached a meadow.  
  
With the night coming, Chanyeol could feel the air becoming colder and more humid, his body shuddering at the temperature difference. It was summer so at least he wouldn’t die of hypothermia but he wasn’t that reassured to be out in the forest at night.  
  
In his peripheral vision, something suddenly caught his eyes. Squinting, he could make out something resembling a hut. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly but as long as it could offer him a shelter for the night he was content with his finding. He quickly made his way to the hut, heaving out a relieved sigh.  
  
At first, Chanyeol went around the hut to examine it, making sure it wasn’t going to collapse onto his head. Once reassured, he decided to take a look inside. The door creaked when he opened it, and Chanyeol cringed at the echo. The sound resonated in the forest and it made him feel antsy. All he could hear was the sound of wood snapping from the wind, and the leaves rustling. Letting out a deep sigh, Chanyeol entered the hut and closed the door behind him softly.  
  
The hut wasn’t large, there wasn’t much in it save for branches climbing the walls and dead leaves lying on the floor. The roof was pierced, and the single piece of furniture in the room was a wooden box with an oil lamp in the middle. It clearly looked like the nature has reclaimed its rights over a site left abandoned.  
  
Chanyeol sat slowly on the box – he didn’t want it to break, and bit his lips. Would he be able to sleep tonight? He didn’t feel comfortable or secure, but he hadn’t much choice than to stay there at the moment. It was his only option. It wasn’t like he would feel better outside the hut anyway, at least he had a roof above his head and four walls to protect him from any eventual danger—Chanyeol didn’t know what could possibly be the danger but as the saying goes it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
In the end, he put his bag on the floor and ate what little food he had packed. He still couldn’t see the stars, and it was nearly pitch black outside. The oil lamp wouldn’t be of any use for him obviously and his phone’s battery wouldn’t make it through the entire night.  
  
Chanyeol seriously felt like crying. He was lost in the forest, alone, and honestly scared–screw courage and manliness,  _he was frightened_. And to say he had only wanted to see the stars. If only he had been able to go with the club… His exams and his stupidity were to blame, he should have seen this coming, he should have canceled this excursion.  
  
But how could he, when all he thought about since he had known about the trip was the stars? Chanyeol loved stargazing; stars always put a smile onto his face when he felt down, or sad. Their bright lights illuminating the sky gave him hope when he wanted to give up, and he always felt less lonely when they were in sight, shining above his head. As they blanketed the sky, Chanyeol felt their warmth radiating through his body. They mesmerized him, they comforted him.  
  
Chanyeol hadn’t many friends, but at least he had the stars to watch over him.  
  
At some point, he decided to push the box far away from the door, in the corner, and put branches in front of him to hide behind. If he had to stay here, he would make sure he would be safe if someone or  _something_  came bothering him.  
  
He waited and waited, trying to keep his eyes open but his eyelids kept fluttering and wanting to fall shut. He hadn’t slept much the last few days—weeks, stressed out by his exams. I am so doomed, he thought tiredly, rubbing his eyes for the umpteenth time.  
  
Shifting to find a better position, his hand suddenly hit something solid, and he jumped a little. An irrational fear quickly seized his body, paralyzing him, and he froze, hearing and feeling his heart beat into his temple, his breathing shallow.  
  
When nothing happened though, he relaxed gradually, his heartbeat slowing down. He searched for the object and took his phone out, the screen lighting up as his eyes fell on a rock. It wasn’t that big or heavy and something was carved onto it, some kind of symbol Chanyeol haven’t seen before. It reminded him of a water drop though.  
  
Squinting a little, he tried to search in his memories for any possible significance but nothing came up. Sighing, he put it back onto the floor, leaving it next to him, and turned off his phone. Some people must have left it here when they left the shelter, yes, that must be it.  
  
Closing his eyes, Chanyeol let his head fall against the wall, curling up on himself. He wasn’t going to sleep, he just wanted to rest for a little bit. In 5 minutes, he would be wide awake and in good form, ready to wait until morning. Yes, definitely, he thought, his head already lolling back against the wall of wood.  
  
  
  
Light. Chanyeol woke up to a bright light blinding him. He groaned and frowned, trying to hide from the light but it wasn’t going away. Something poked him in the arm and startled, he jumped and sat up quickly. When his eyes opened, they fell on an unfamiliar face. He blinked, confused, before his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.  
  
A boy was kneeling in front of him, a wide smile adorning his heart shaped lips. Chanyeol looked around, puzzled, but recognized nothing from his surroundings. No hut, no wood, no forest. There was only green grass, and the sound of water. How could it be? He fell asleep in the shelter and he was certain there hadn’t been anything else around. Only trees.  _Damn trees_.  
  
Mustering his courage, Chanyeol looked back at the boy whose big eyes were still staring at him in wonder. He was pale, paler than Chanyeol that was for sure, and had really nice features. His clothing was weird though. He wore a white tunic, stopping mid-thigh and hiding nearly nothing of his naked legs. The boy’s arms were covered at least, and only his collarbone was peeking out from the thin tissue.  
  
Chanyeol stared longer than necessary but he couldn’t help it; he didn’t know where he was and a strange looking boy with weird clothes was kneeling in front of him, not saying a word.  
  
“Who…are you?” Chanyeol finally tried. “Where am I?”  
  
The boy didn’t move, his small hands still at his sides.  
  
Frowning, Chanyeol asked again. “Do you understand me?” The wind blows and the boy’s hair flew into his face but he didn’t do anything to push them away. His smile was still here, but less wide than before as his as his sharp gaze raked over Chanyeol’s features in curiosity.  
  
Chanyeol wanted to reach out and push the hair that hid his face but thought better of it. He didn’t know who the boy was after all, it could be his imagination or a lure for all he knew. Perhaps he was still asleep and dreaming? He relaxed at the thought,  _this_  must be a dream. If he wanted to be sure, there was only one solution though: pinching his skin. So he did. And he cried out at the pain because in his absolute certainty that it was dream he had pinched his skin a little too hard.  
  
The boy was startled at his cry and looked concerned, tilting his head to the side. Chanyeol smiled at him nervously and massaged his red skin. Then, the boy surprised him by lifting his hand to touch Chanyeol’s arm, his fingers brushing the pained area. Speechless, Chanyeol let him, entranced by the boy’s candid appearance and warm aura.  
  
The moment was broken when they heard footsteps approaching, another boy coming into view. He froze at the sight of Chanyeol, before running towards the boy still touching Chanyeol’s arm to pull him away, hiding him behind his body.  
  
“Who are you? What are you doing here?” The boy asked menacingly. “What did you do to Kyungsoo?”  
  
Chanyeol hastily got up and held his hands up, stuttering, “My name is Chanyeol, I-I don’t know why I am here either…I fell asleep…then woke up here?” The stranger kept looking at him suspiciously but relaxed his stance. “And I didn’t do anything to your friend, I swear.”  
  
The boy, Kyungsoo, peeked at him and smiled, nodding. The stranger looked from Kyungsoo to Chanyeol a few times before sighing loudly.  
  
“Come with me,” he simply stated, motioning for Chanyeol to follow him.  
  
The latter wanted to know who he was and where they were going but he knew better than to ask. The stranger looked menacing enough and Chanyeol didn’t know what he could do to him if he happened to anger him somehow.  
  
The stranger was taller than Kyungsoo, his voice was deep and he looked muscular under that red tunic he wore. It was the same as Kyungsoo but his arms were bare and the neck was wider too. The stranger’s sun kissed skin was shining under the sunlight, contrasting with Kyungsoo’s pale one.  
  
Chanyeol wondered what their relationship was or why Kyungsoo hadn’t spoken a word yet. Was he mute? Or maybe shy? Perhaps he wasn’t allowed to talk. More thoughts came flooding Chanyeol’s mind as he followed the two boys, but none of them made sense.  
  
When he looked up, his eyes fell onto a big building made a glass, and he stopped in his track. There was glass everywhere, it was transparent too and the sun made the structure shine and sparkle. The sight was beautiful and it left Chanyeol completely in awe. It reminded him of the stars, the glow of the building as radiant as theirs.  
  
Someone came rushing towards them, looking from the stranger to Kyungsoo curiously before noticing Chanyeol. It was another young boy who looked as frail and small as Kyungsoo, but his robe was the same as the stranger.  
  
“Jongin? Who is he?” he asked sweetly, not detaching his eyes from Chanyeol’s figure.  
  
The stranger, Jongin, shrugged. “I don’t know, I found him with Kyungsoo. He doesn’t look dangerous but who knows… I’d rather be safe than sorry.” He mumbled, throwing a death glare in Chanyeol’s direction.  
  
The latter frowned but didn’t say anything, beginning to get anxious. What an odd situation. Where the hell was he? Kyungsoo walked towards him and gripped the hem of his shirt, urging the taller boy to follow him. Jongin looked like he wanted to separate them but decided against it, sighing loudly.  
  
“Hi, I’m Baekhyun! Who are you?” the new guy suddenly asked, walking beside Chanyeol.  
  
“Chanyeol…I’m lost, I guess. I fell asleep and woke up here…next to,” he explained, looking at Kyungsoo’s head.  
  
“Kyungsoo? Oh,” Baekhyun concluded, before grinning widely. “We’ll treat you well here, don’t worry, and we’ll help you. I’m sure you’ll find your way home.”  
  
Chanyeol smiled at him gratefully and ignored Jongin’s groan, letting Kyungsoo guide him. They walked in silence before entering the big glass building. A lot of people turned around to look at them, or most likely at him, whispering between them.  
  
Kyungsoo released him but walked in front of him, throwing him a few glances. Chanyeol took the hint and followed him closely, Baekhyun and Jongin in tow. They took an elevator, made of glass too, and Chanyeol hadn’t the time to get a closer look before he was ushered towards a door. A transparent one, of course.  
  
Everything was made of glass in the building and literally everything could be seen from the outside, and of course everyone. Chanyeol thought it was a bit creepy, like,  _were the bathrooms transparent too?_  
  
Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol forward to enter the room, staying outside with Baekhyun while Jongin came in with him.  
  
Another man was sitting on his desk, looking up at him with a smile. “Chanyeol, right?”  
  
“How… did you know my name?” Chanyeol stuttered. The man only smiled and made him sit, Jongin standing beside his chair.  
  
“My name is Junmyeon, my duty is to protect the city,” he stated simply, continuing to smile. “Do you know where you are?”  
  
Chanyeol shook his head in reply, confused.  
  
“You’re in the city of El Dorado,” He began, crossing his hands in front of him on his desk. “There are about 300 people living here, in this building.”  
  
“El…Dorado? The city is a building…of glass?” Chanyeol asked cautiously.  
  
“Yes, it is.” Junmyeon nodded, smiling fondly at Chanyeol’s astonishment. “Well, since you’re lost, you’re free to stay here as long as you need to figure out a way to go back home...”  
  
He paused and Chanyeol tilted his head to the side, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
  
“Unless you want to stay in El Dorado permanently of course,” he offered, avoiding his gaze. “Anyway, we’ll help you whatever your choice is. And since Kyungsoo found you, he’ll be your host.”  
  
“But-” Jongin protested, immediately stopping when Junmyeon lifted his hand.  
  
“Can I ask you…something?” Chanyeol tried nervously, throwing furtive glances towards Jongin.  
  
Junmyeon looked rather happy at his question, his face brightening as he nodded eagerly. “Of course!”  
  
“Is everything transparent here?” He pondered, blinking a few times.  
  
Jongin snorted next to him and Junmyeon’s eyes widened comically. Chanyeol froze, suddenly scared to have said something wrong, or insulting, but Junmyeon only laughed at him, and he relaxed.  
  
“No, not everything is transparent. Kyungsoo will show you around,” Junmyeon ended up saying, waving at him when Chanyeol exited the room.  
  
Kyungsoo must have heard the conversation because he took Chanyeol’s hand in his and pulled him away, leaving Baekhyun and Jongin behind—the latter scowling fiercely, displeased by Junmyeon’s decision. Chanyeol didn’t care, happily following Kyungsoo’s footsteps.  
  
  
  
The second time Kyungsoo stopped walking, Chanyeol found himself facing another door, but not a transparent one this time. He looked curiously towards Kyungsoo who smiled gently at him, gesturing for him to enter the room. Slightly hesitant, Chanyeol pushed the door open, tugging Kyungsoo into the room.  
  
It looked like an apartment –which was much larger than his own small student room—with a kitchen corner, a white leather couch next to a huge bibliotheca, another door to the right–perhaps a bathroom?–and there was also a king sized bed in the right corner of the room. It looked simple but cozy, comfortable–a bit like Kyungsoo’s aura.  
  
Chanyeol grinned at the thought, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand in his. “Is this your home? Am I going to stay with you?” he asked excitedly.  
  
Kyungsoo nodded two times, still smiling, before gently letting go of Chanyeol’s hand to motion for him to look around the room. His host was following him with his eyes as the taller boy explored, biting his lips shyly, his arms behind his back.  
  
He looked adorable and tiny and Chanyeol resisted the urge to cradle him in his arms. He still didn’t know what the mores of this world were after all, and he didn’t want to offend his new friend. The latter offered him to sit when he had looked around, giving him a glass of water and some pastries. Chanyeol tried to eat slowly and elegantly but failed miserably as soon as he ate the first pastry, too hungry to watch his manners, and engulfed everything.  
  
Kyungsoo hid his smile behind his hand, his eyes forming crescent as he laughed silently, and Chanyeol froze mid-bite, feeling self-conscious. His host shook his head to let him know that it was okay though so Chanyeol resumed eating, relaxing a little, even if he felt nervous now that Kyungsoo’s eyes were on him.  
  
“Hey Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol asked suddenly as he sat on the couch, followed by Kyungsoo. “Do you know where my home is?”  
  
Kyungsoo turned his head to watch him and gently touched his arm, squeezing his forearm.  
  
“I mean, I’m fine here but it’s not… my home you know? My life is… there.” He explained a little sadly. “You’re all nice and all, well maybe not Jongin, I think he hates me for some reasons!” His host shook his head violently, frowning in disagreement. “Okay, so he doesn’t hate me,” he added skeptically.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed and gestured for him to wait as he got up to search for a pen and paper. Chanyeol hoped he would be able to read whatever he would write. Until now they understood each other perfectly fine so that meant they spoke the same language but maybe their writing wasn’t the same as his.  
  
It was, and Chanyeol heaved out a sigh of relief, reading Kyungsoo’s little note.  _Jongin doesn’t hate you, but he’s the guardian of El Dorado so he doesn’t trust strangers_.  
  
Chanyeol looked up, confused. “If he’s the guardian, and Junmyeon is the protector… What are you?” He wondered.  
  
Kyungsoo smiled and wrote down something else.  _I’m the passenger_.  
  
“What do you mean? Do you know my world?” he inquired excitedly. “Did you ever go there? Do you know my home?”  
  
Blinking a few times, Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at his enthusiasm which caused him to look sheepish.  _I know your world, but not your home. I’ve been there a few times but I’ve never stayed long_.  
  
“So… you just come and go?” Chanyeol questioned. “But, why?”  
  
Kyungsoo offered him an enigmatic smile instead of replying. Chanyeol pouted but the trick didn’t work on his host, who kept smiling at him pleasantly. Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer, the taller one sighed. “So… if you don’t want to tell me, then tell me why you can’t talk?”  
  
Surprisingly, Kyungsoo replied to this one.  _I’m the passenger, it could be dangerous if I talked to others about El Dorado. No one can know this place_.  
  
Nodding, Chanyeol hummed simply. “Why am I here then? How did I come? Did you bring me here?” he wondered out loud, frowning.  
  
_I didn’t, you just found the door by yourself and I welcomed you_.  
  
“What do you mean? How did I find it? I only fell asleep in the middle of the forest…?” he mumbled, rubbing his nape in frustration. “I didn’t choose to come here.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s face became sad at his comment and Chanyeol felt bad, regretting immediately his words. It must have been important for Kyungsoo—his presence in the city—it was his duty to welcome people in his world, so hearing Chanyeol complaining about being in El Dorado must be painful for the passenger. Chanyeol needed to be careful, he didn’t want to sound reproachful or ungrateful; it was something magical for someone like him to discover another world after all.  
  
Thousands of people searched—and were still searching—for a way to find El Dorado, but never found it, and here was Chanyeol, a simple student not knowing anything about that mysterious city, who found it by a mere coincidence, somehow miraculously. In a sense, it was more the city which found Chanyeol than the other way around. He wondered why though. _What could the reason be?_  
  
  
Kyungsoo stopped replying after that and Chanyeol felt guilty. However, his host kept taking care of him— gave him a change of clothes, cooked for him, and offered him to take the bed. Chanyeol watched helplessly as Kyungsoo went to change into his pajamas in the bathroom before lying on the couch, without looking at him even once.  
  
  
That night, Chanyeol went to bed with a heavy heart, feeling confused and lost. He wanted to go home. Even if Kyungsoo and the others were treating him well—minus Jongin, he couldn't help but feel homesick and inadequate in this new world. He didn’t belong here; he didn’t even know where he was, who these people were, and why he happened to be here.  
Closing his eyes tightly, he gripped the sheet and tried to keep the tears at bay. He had to be strong, he would definitely find a way to go back home. Junmyeon said they would help him too. Perhaps it would be better tomorrow, he thought before finally falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning after, Chanyeol was surprised to find Kyungsoo sitting beside him on the bed, looking intently at him. When he noticed Chanyeol waking up, he blinked a few times and offered him a small smile, which Chanyeol responded to with one of his own smiles.  
  
  
"Good morning," he mumbled sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo nodded once and pointed at him. "I slept like a baby, thank you for lending me your bed," he said, thankful.  
  
  
His host smiled and motioned for him to get up. Chanyeol stretched with a groan, his shirt lifting up and giving his host a peek of his pale tummy, and watched curiously as Kyungsoo looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. Shrugging, Chanyeol was about to ask Kyungsoo what they would do today, but was stopped by a knock on the door. He finally pushed the sheets off him and sat up, looking at the door as Kyungsoo scampered to open it.  
  
  
Jongin appeared at the doorframe, squinting when he saw Chanyeol on the bed behind the passenger's figure. "Did he behave?" he muttered, frowning.  
  
  
Kyungsoo hit his chest and must have grimaced—Chanyeol couldn't see his expression from the back—because Jongin pouted. "Okay, okay. I get it."  
  
  
Chanyeol decided to join them, smiling hesitantly at Jongin. "Uhm, hi?"  
  
  
"Hi, I wanted to make sure Kyungsoo was okay," Jongin explained, rubbing his nape. "H-How are you?"  
  
  
"Oh. I'm fine, thank you?" Chanyeol stuttered, surprised by the question. He thought Jongin would ignore him like he did yesterday.  
  
  
Kyungsoo smiled widely and nodded appreciatively as they exchanged a few words. Finally, his host invited Jongin to eat breakfast with them. It was a bit awkward at first but they made it work somehow, with small talks about their respective everyday life. Chanyeol learnt that Jongin was younger than him and had been elected to be El Dorado's protector at birth.  
  
  
El Dorado's mores were kind of confusing for Chanyeol but at least he didn't find anything too strange such as sacrifices or the likes. He learnt that their statuses were sealed at birth and that they dedicated their life to the city. Also, their roles were effective until they passed away and nothing could impede it.  
  
  
Chanyeol tried asking Jongin about his home but the younger knew absolutely nothing about the other world, looking clueless when Chanyeol narrated his tale. Dejected, he stopped talking about it altogether.  
  
  
Afterwards, Kyungsoo showed him around the city, linking their hands. Chanyeol smiled as he did it, finding it cute that his host went to that extent to take care of him. While looking around, Chanyeol saw numerous people looking towards them strangely, and it was only at the end of the day that he realized that they were the only one having skinship in the entire city.  
  
  
When he asked about it in the evening, Kyungsoo appeared uncomfortable. "Say, what about skinship here in El Dorado? Is it allowed?"  
  
  
His host took a pen and hesitated a little before writing.  _We don't like to show any display of feelings in El Dorado, feelings are meant to be kept hidden behind closed door. That's why all doors aren't transparent, you're allowed to express and show your feelings but only in private_.  
  
"So...you can't show your feelings to others? Like, anger, sadness, or even love?" Chanyeol inquired, surprised. "Isn't it hard? How can you befriend people if you can't show your feelings outside your home?"  
  
  
_You can show feelings, but you should be careful not to show too much. We're the city of pureness, we have to maintain a good harmony and equilibrium, that's why we condemn ill feelings or deep emotions. You can invite friends to your home though, and talk about feelings there_.  
  
  
Chanyeol bit his lower lip, deep in thoughts. "Is it a big deal for me to be inside your home then?" He wondered.  
  
  
_Yes and no, yes because only my friends can come inside, and no because i'm the passenger and you're my responsibility_.  
  
  
The word responsibility made Chanyeol's heart ache a little, but he hid it well. He should have known— Kyungsoo was only doing his duty by bringing him to his home and taking care of him. He didn't know why he expected it to be different. Even in El Dorado people had ulterior motives, pure kindness was hard to find.  
  
  
"What am I then, to you?" he couldn't help but ask, upset.  
  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he stared, not writing anything. He seemed to ponder the same thing but the silence stretched and he didn't reply. Chanyeol sighed, sometimes he felt like Kyungsoo was hiding being his mutism when it was convenient for him.  
  
  
"What about Jongin?" he tried instead.  
  
  
_Jongin is a dear friend of mine. Baekhyun too_.  
  
  
"What about a lover? Do you love someone? How does it work in El Dorado? Can you live with someone you love? Or do you have arranged marriage?" he continued to ask.  
  
  
_You can love whoever you want, but rules don't allow you to fall for someone from another world_.  
  
Chanyeol looked up at that, frowning. "Did it happen?"  
  
Kyungsoo nodded and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"To you?" He whispered, looking around them to make sure no one could hear even if they were the privacy of Kyungsoo’s home.  
  
His host laughed silently, hiding his mouth with his hand and shook his head. Then, he gestured for Chanyeol to be silent, putting his index in front of his lips and winking. Chanyeol pouted but did as he was told, staying silent the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol needed answers, and if Kyungsoo wasn’t willing to give him them, then he would find someone else who would. The next day, he asked Kyungsoo if he could explore El Dorado on his own. Reluctantly, his host agreed, following him with his eyes from the entrance of his home.  
  
Knowing that Jongin would be of no use, he tried to find Baekhyun. He walked aimlessly for a few minutes, trying to avoid people’s curious eyes on him as he searched for him. He took his time to observe his surroundings and El Dorado’s inhabitants around him, watching in fascination as people spoke to one another from at least a distance of one foot. It was a bit strange but from what Kyungsoo had told him, intimacy and skinship weren’t very proper in El Dorado.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t understand why though, he wasn’t that fond of skinship either—well, more like he had no one to be tactile with—but it was nice to hug someone from time to time, to feel connected to people, to  _belong_. He felt lonely sometimes, so when he could meet his friends or family, he liked to hug and cuddle with them. It helped him recharge, it gave him strength and he needed it.  
  
Kyungsoo had told him they could touch in private so maybe those people weren’t as lonely as he thought but he still found it strange. Why was it looked down upon? What could go wrong with a kiss, a hug, or a brush of skin? Chanyeol didn’t understand.  
  
“What could go wrong? Everything!” Baekhyun answered, scandalized by his remark. “If you kiss someone once, you want more, and you can’t help it. It means desire, lust, passion, and it’s very dangerous!”  
  
“Why is it dangerous? It’s… love.” Chanyeol countered back, frowning incredulously. “Love isn’t always a bad thing, it can be pure too.”  
  
Baekhyun looked at him strangely and snorted, adjusting his tunic. He looked uncomfortable, his gaze shifting from right to left. “Chanyeol, have you ever… fallen in love?”  
  
The taller bit his lips and looked down at the ground. “Not… really?” he mumbled shyly. When he looked up, Baekhyun was staring at him knowingly. “But! I had crushes before!”  
  
Shaking his head, Baekhyun smiled softly. “It’s fine, you’re still young.”  
  
“And you, do you know love?” Chanyeol inquired. “Have you ever been in love?”  
  
“I was, I am,” Baekhyun confessed, lowering his voice. “But I can’t talk about it here, he’s not… he’s not in El Dorado.”  
  
Chanyeol gawped at him, his eyes widening slightly. Could it be? Someone else came in El Dorado before? Someone from his world? The taller chewed on his lip, dying to ask more. He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t answer him though, so there was no use asking. Besides, he didn’t want to endanger his friend if someone happened to hear their conversation.  
  
Even if El Dorado appeared to be some sort of paradise, Chanyeol wasn’t convinced they wouldn’t punish people who broke the rules and sinned. There was still a lot about El Dorado he didn’t know after all. The city was still a mystery to Chanyeol and the people from his world.  
  
Chanyeol was thinking about what he could ask next when someone interrupted then, calling Baekhyun over. The young man sighed, sending Chanyeol an apologetic look. “I need to go, I’m sorry.”  
  
“I understand, it’s fine. Thank you for answering me Baekhyun!” He smiled gratefully, waving at his friend.  
  
Baekhyun smiled back and stopped in his tracks, turning towards Chanyeol. “Don’t ask too many questions okay? Some things are better left unsaid,” he offered in a serious tone. “If you’re confused, look around. There’s plenty ways to find answers.”  
  
The advice seemed much more serious than it appeared to be. Chanyeol could feel his chest tighten, suddenly worried. Baekhyun was right; he needed to be careful. Also, he understood Baekhyun’s cryptic way to help him find the answers he needed and for that he was thankful. Kyungsoo was like this too, guiding Chanyeol as best as he could and bending the rules of the city for him.  
  
Chanyeol had been lucky to meet them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo looked worried when Chanyeol arrived, but he relaxed immediately when the taller came home.  
  
_Where were you?_  
  
“I met Baekhyun, we talked about love,” Chanyeol answered simply, sitting next to his host on the couch.  
  
Kyungsoo frowned before writing.  _Love? What did he tell you?_  
  
“He told me he was in love with someone…” Chanyeol hesitated before remembering that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were close. “Who wasn’t from El Dorado.”  
  
Biting his lip, his host nodded.  _Don’t tell anyone_. He wrote, staring at Chanyeol with pleading eyes.  
  
“I promise I won’t. Is it dangerous for him?” He asked worriedly.  
  
_Not really, it’s not dangerous as in someone would kill him or ban him from El Dorado, but people would stop talking to him and wouldn’t trust him anymore_.  
  
“This is stupid. Why would they do that? It’s love, you can’t control it,” Chanyeol groaned, annoyed. “I thought intolerance only existed in my world… It looks like stupidity is universal.”  
  
Kyungsoo threw him a sympathetic glance, smiling amusedly.  _El Dorado isn’t perfect. Such a place doesn’t exist_.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled. “Maybe in our dreams?” Kyungsoo nodded once in answer. “Anyway, I wanted to ask… You said you didn’t know why I am here, do you not have any idea?”  
  
Heaving out a sigh, Kyungsoo glared at him.  _I told you already, I don’t know anything_.  
  
“Come on!” Chanyeol pouted. “Kyungsoo, don’t lie!” he whined, catching Kyungsoo’s right wrist. His host widened his eyes at the touch and tried to pull away but Chanyeol didn’t let him, drawing him closer instead. Kyungsoo was nearly sitting on his lap when Chanyeol realized his mistake, jumping away. “I’m sorry!” he spluttered, embarrassed. “I forgot…”  
  
Kyungsoo looked taken aback, frozen as he continued to stare at him.  _It’s fine_. He only wrote, his hand trembling slightly.  
  
“Did I upset you…?” The taller whispered after a heavy silence.  
  
_No_.  
  
Chanyeol searched for his gaze but his host avoided looking at him, staring into space. He was massaging his wrist where Chanyeol had touched him and the latter felt guilty. Did he hurt him? For a minute he had forgotten he wasn’t with a friend on earth but here in El Dorado with Kyungsoo, his host,  _the passenger_.  
  
He felt like Kyungsoo was treated as some kind of a divinity here, even his clothing were white and refined after all. Chanyeol wasn’t good in history but it reminded him on vestals somehow—though he wouldn’t voice it out because he doubted Kyungsoo would be pleased with the comparison.  
  
His host’s white tunic was bunched up mid-thigh as he sat comfortably on the couch, leaving his legs bare and Chanyeol marveled at the sight of his pale and unblemished skin. He knew Kyungsoo was a man, he didn’t look particularly feminine, but he still seemed delicate and soft next to him.  
  
Chanyeol was not attracted to a lot of people in his life, but if things were different, he would absolutely try to woo Kyungsoo. The passenger was soft-spoken, kind, and attentive; he was also strong and responsible. His smile was beautiful and he would fit perfectly into Chanyeol’s arms with his tiny stature and Chanyeol had to resist the sudden urge to cuddle him all the time.  
  
He didn’t know where those thoughts came from but the more he looked at Kyungsoo, the more he could imagine himself falling for his charms. As if he had read his mind, his host chose this moment to look right back at him. He stared at Chanyeol for a minute, the latter fidgeting as he felt naked under his gaze, and frowned.  
  
Then, before Chanyeol could ask him if something was wrong, he got up and locked himself in the bathroom, leaving a baffled Chanyeol behind.  
  
The taller played with his fingers, waiting for him to come back but fifteen minutes passed and Kyungsoo still hasn’t came out. Worried, he got up, hesitating a minute in front of the door, before knocking once. There was no sound so Chanyeol assumed he could enter, opening the door slowly.  
  
There was a loud noise and Chanyeol startled, blinking a few times as he eyes fell on Kyungsoo’s naked form. His host was frozen, his eyes impossibly wide as he gawped at Chanyeol, his hand still up in the air. The loud noise had been him throwing something against the door to stop Chanyeol from entering.  
  
Mortified, Chanyeol hastily closed his eyes— even if it was way too late because he had seen it all. “I’m sorry! Oh my god, I-I’m so sorry Kyungsoo!” he squeaked, turning bright red, before closing the door in a bang.  
  
Standing still in front of the door, Chanyeol’s hands began to tremble as he panicked. Oh. My. God. He had seen Kyungsoo naked. If his host didn’t kill him in the next five minutes, the people of El Dorado would surely do it. He was so screwed. Why did he have to open that stupid door? He was so dumb.  
  
Chanyeol was walking in circles in the apartment when the bathroom door opened, a clothed Kyungsoo appearing at the door frame. The taller stilled. His host didn’t look mad but he was avoiding Chanyeol’s stare.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol repeated in a small voice. “I didn’t mean to… intrude.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded. They stayed motionless for a minute, neither of the two knowing what to do with the awkward atmosphere.  
  
“Do you want to see me naked too?” Chanyeol finally deadpanned.  
  
Perhaps it was a dumb thing to say but it had the merits to make Kyungsoo smile and Chanyeol was glad. Just like that, the awkwardness disappeared as they laughed together, his host shaking his head and laughing silently behind his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next person Chanyeol decided to meet was Junmyeon. If someone knew why Chanyeol was here it would surely be him. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything when Chanyeol informed him of his plan, only nodding once and going back to his activity—reading a book at that time. The passenger didn’t leave his home that often, and Chanyeol suspected it had something to do with his role. Perhaps Kyungsoo had to be careful with the people of El Dorado too, in order to keep the secrets of the door between both worlds.  
  
Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised to learn than Jongin was regularly patrolling close to Kyungsoo’s home for that reason. The guard was always following the passenger like a shadow when he was out after all. He wondered if something had happened before…  
  
Shaking his head to forget about those silly thoughts, he knocked on Junmyeon’s door and waited to be invited in. The latter did with a smile and Chanyeol quickly sat in front of him, nervously biting the inside of his cheeks.  
  
“What can I do for you today?” Junmyeon asked pleasantly.  
  
“I think you know why I am here, in El Dorado,” Chanyeol replied cautiously. “I want to know those reasons.”  
  
The man looked uncomfortable, placing his linked hands on his desk. “I’m not sure this is a good idea…”  
  
Frowning, Chanyeol sighed. “Why? I have the right to know! I don’t even know how I landed here! I just wanted to watch the stars with the astronomy club!” he spluttered, dejected.  
  
Junmyeon hesitated a moment, avoiding his gaze. “You don’t remember anything? You don’t recognize the city or his inhabitants? Don’t you feel… strange here?”  
  
Stunned into silence, Chanyeol pondered about it. Sure, he had felt strange at first because he didn’t know where he was or why he was here and he didn’t know the people here, but he didn’t feel completely out of place either. Even right now, he didn’t feel like running away or desperate to go back home. Living with Kyungsoo was kind of nice too, and he befriended Baekhyun and Jongin in record time.  
  
“No,” he admitted. “I don’t feel strange. Everything is confusing and different from home but… that’s all.”  
  
“What if I told you that… El Dorado was your real home?” Junmyeon tried carefully, waiting for a reaction.  
  
“What do you mean?” Chanyeol tensed and chewed on his bottom lip.  
  
“You could come here because you were born in El Dorado, Chanyeol. You wouldn’t be able to stay that long if you didn’t belong to the city,” Junmyeon explained, offering him a smile. “You’re home, Chanyeol.”  
  
At first, Chanyeol could only stare, stunned into silence at the revelation. Then, when his mind had processed the information, his eyes widened and he exploded.  
  
“What?!” he screamed, standing up. It was very hard for him not to curse at Junmyeon but he just couldn’t risk it here, and especially not at a time like this. “I’m not from here, my parents are on earth! This isn’t possible! Why would you lie to me?”  
  
Junmyeon got up too, holding his hands up in an attempt to appease the younger man. “Please, calm down. I’m not lying, I promise. You were born here, Chanyeol!”  
  
“How can you say this to me?” Chanyeol whispered finally, defeated. He suddenly felt numb, the fight leaving his body as quickly as it came. Something didn’t feel right, that couldn’t be true, right? Junmyeon was surely lying right now, there was no other explanation.  
  
When he looked up at Junmyeon’s face though, the man’s expression was sincere and open. He wasn’t lying. Jongin had told him that no one was authorized to lie in El Dorado after all, so he doubted Junmyeon, the guardian of the city, would transgress the law.  
  
It felt like slap to Chanyeol because it meant that everything was a lie since the beginning: his world, the people around him, his parents, his identity, or the real reason he found himself here, in El Dorado. Nothing made sense anymore. The sensation felt as if the ground was crumbling under his feet. Chanyeol’s world was collapsing in front of his own eyes like a vulgar house of cards and he could do nothing about it but stare blankly.  
Chanyeol sat back down, letting himself fall back on the chair, suddenly feeling very tired. “Why?” he mumbled helplessly.  
  
Junmyeon didn’t explain anything more, giving him time to take the hit, leaving him to his sullen thoughts.  
  
_Kyungsoo…Did he know too?_  Chanyeol thought somberly as he dragged himself out of the door and towards Kyungsoo’s home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol walked on autopilot to his host’s home and threw himself face first onto his—Kyungsoo’s—bed. He heard Kyungsoo approaching but didn’t move, choosing to ignore him. He knew it was mean, since Kyungsoo probably wanted him to look at him for them to talk but Chanyeol wasn’t in the mood. He also felt betrayed by the person he thought was his friend and it wasn’t a nice feeling at all.  
  
It didn’t hinder Kyungsoo from sitting next to him or gently touching his shoulder to gain his attention, but Chanyeol still didn’t turn towards him. With more force, Kyungsoo shook his body until Chanyeol slapped his hands away, curling into himself and facing the wall. If the passenger didn’t understood the message then he was an idiot.  
  
Nothing happened for a minute and Chanyeol thought Kyungsoo had given up, feeling strangely sad about it. It was dumb because he didn’t want to talk to Kyungsoo but at the same time he wanted him to stay next to him. Something unusual happened then, Kyungsoo lied on the bed behind him and skittered closer, awkwardly placing his arm around Chanyeol’s waist to hug him.  
  
Chanyeol’s breath hitched and he widened his eyes, frozen on his spot.  _Kyungsoo was hugging him?_  He was speechless, his host never looked comfortable with skinship even in his home, sticking to handholding outside to guide Chanyeol. He stayed motionless for a good minute before finally turning around to face his host, being careful not to jostle Kyungsoo. The passenger didn’t move away and only blinked at him, putting his arm back on the mattress between their bodies.  
  
Sighing, Chanyeol bit his lips as he stared at Kyungsoo. “What didn’t you tell me?” he whispered quietly, frowning.  
  
Kyungsoo offered him a questioning look in response and Chanyeol grimaced. “Junmyeon told me I came from El Dorado, he told me the city is my real home. You knew right? That’s why you wouldn’t tell me how and why I was here right?”  
  
His host lowered his gaze and nodded once, his fingers playing with the sheets.  
  
“You should have told me,” Chanyeol ended up saying, disappointed. Kyungsoo didn’t respond, his hand hovering above Chanyeol’s face instead, as if wanting to touch him. He didn’t though and only smiled sadly, drawing his hand back.  
  
Chanyeol’s exhaled and closed his eyes.  
  
That night he dreamt about water, grass, Kyungsoo’s angelic face and a strange raindrop symbol.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Chanyeol groaned when he opened his eyes, the events from yesterday coming back to his memory with full force. He wished he had forgotten somehow, but nothing was that easy for Park Chanyeol. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes to push away the sleepiness and caught Kyungsoo’s eyes.   
  
The passenger was sitting quietly on the couch, a huge letter lying on the table in front of him. It seemed Kyungsoo had been waiting for him to wake up and Chanyeol felt a bit guilty. Did Kyungsoo even sleep? Getting up to join him, he noted the eye bags under his eyes and the way his mouth was curling downwards.   
  
“You didn’t sleep right?” he asked gently, sitting next to the passenger who only shook his head in response. “I’m sorry…” Chanyeol couldn’t help but add, feeling like shit for having treated Kyungsoo the way he did yesterday. Sure, he had been mad and had felt betrayed but it wasn’t his host’s fault, he shouldn’t have acted that way with his friend. Besides, it must have been hard on Kyungsoo, the passenger held all El Dorado’s secrets by himself after all.   
  
Kyungsoo gently touched his thigh and gestured for him to take the letter, so Chanyeol did, albeit reluctantly. Objectively speaking, he was a bit scared of what he would find in it, but he needed to know, he had to know.  
  
Inhaling sharply, he took the letter in his trembling fingers and read.   
  
_Chanyeol,  
  
First of all, I’m really sorry for lying to you before but I couldn’t tell you, it was too soon and I didn’t know how to tell you. Yesterday, when you came back, I realized I should have though, because you looked heartbroken and really mad at me and I didn’t like it one bit. So again, I’m sorry. I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me.  
  
You want to know the truth right? I’m going to tell you since Junmyeon had already let it slip that you were an inhabitant of El Dorado. He’s right, by the way, you were born here, in El Dorado. Surprisingly, I’m younger than you and I didn’t get the chance to know you before you left. I only know the truth because I’m the passenger and have access to the secrets of the city. Your parents are your real parents, so don’t doubt them or their love for you, they love you very much. They didn’t want you to be here but it was bound to happen anyway. This must be confusing so I’m going to tell you a story for you to understand better.  
  
A long time ago, El Dorado was not the same city you know, we were all living in harmony, and love wasn’t feared. Your parents loved each other very much and believed in the pureness of a loving heart. They thought love was the answer to the equilibrium of the city, they thought it was the roots of peace and happiness. Your father was the guardian of El Dorado at the time. One day though, something terrible happened. It was exposed that a man had sinned with another woman from the city while he had been married to another. It was the very first time it happened, and it was a shock for our elders. Because the emblem of the city had always been transparence, lies are forbidden so the man had no choice than to tell the truth. Chaos ensued in the city and the harmony was broken. People didn’t believe in loyalty anymore, they began to distrust others and stopped loving one another because of it. Your father felt helpless at the time, because the people of El Dorado were convinced that love was a sin and wasn’t the pure feeling your parents talked about. Isn’t it sad? One mistake and everything collapsed, one sinner and love was prohibited. With the rebellion, the city became unstable and your family was in danger. You were just born, so to protect you your parents decided to leave El Dorado. They were scared for your life, and didn’t want you to live in a world where love was condemned. They wanted you to keep a pure heart, and the only way was to leave everything behind. They were right though, because your heart is the purest of all, and everyone knows it.  
  
If I welcomed you in my home and if I always hold your hand, it’s to protect you. Here, the adults all know who you are and they resent you, that’s why I didn’t want you to leave my home alone but you’re very stubborn and it’s not like I can tie you to a chair…right? Anyway, if Jongin is always near us, it’s to protect you, and me by extension, so I’m happy you get along well now. Ah, he doesn’t know about you because he’s even younger than me and doesn’t know about those things from the past.  
  
This isn’t the full story, I still have to tell you the reason you’re here but I think it’s a lot to take in, so…maybe later. I promise you I will tell you everything from now on, so please don’t be mad anymore and trust me, okay?  
  
With l…,  
Kyungsoo_  
  
Chanyeol stared into space at the end of the letter, lost in thoughts. Kyungsoo was right, it was a lot to take in. So, he was really born here, but the people hate him.  _Good_ , he thought, cringing inwardly. From what he saw until today, it wasn’t as bad as it had been when his parents left. Sure, people didn’t do skinship and didn’t look like they care about others but feelings and love were still allowed somehow. Even If they were hidden behind closed doors.   
  
“Do you think, perhaps, I could change people’s mind about love?” he asked quietly, turning his head towards the passenger. “I mean, I didn’t experience love before but I could… try to reestablish what my parents believed in?”  
  
Kyungsoo looked pensive, then he took a piece of paper and wrote something.  _I don’t know, isn’t it too dangerous? Look what happened with your parents… I don’t want anything to happen to you._    
  
“But, I still have to try. My parents would want me to try,” Chanyeol replied earnestly. “If I could… If only people could believe in love again, El Dorado’s harmony would be restored.”   
  
His host appeared worried but didn’t try to change his mind, only nodding once. Reassured, Chanyeol offered him a small smile and took his hand in his. “By the way, I forgive you. I forgave you yesterday you know,” he mumbled sheepishly. “I was just being stupid.”  
  
A beautiful smile blossomed on Kyungsoo’s lips and he came closer to hug Chanyeol. It was already the second time Kyungsoo had hugged him in less than two days and it was a little strange for him to get used to the feeling of his host’s petite body between his arms. He kind of felt giddy about it but still greedily tightened his hold on his friend, sighing contentedly.   
  
He could smell Kyungsoo’s sweet shampoo and it was such a nice feeling. It was a crime they didn’t hug before, the passenger’s body was made to be held by Chanyeol’s arms—at least the taller thought so.   
  
When Kyungsoo pulled away, his cheeks were tinted pink and Chanyeol’s smile had turned silly. The passenger avoided his gaze but let Chanyeol grab him by the waist as he wrote something on another paper.   
  
_For the rest of the story you have to ask Baekhyun. It’s not my secret to tell._  
  
Chanyeol became serious again and acquiesced. He would, but not now, he still wanted to spend time with Kyungsoo to make amends for his past attitude.   
  
They went out of Kyungsoo’s home, Chanyeol now aware of the hostile eyes who were following him—them, and why they didn’t come closer. He had first thought it was because he wasn’t from this world but obviously he had been wrong, what he had thought was wariness was actually hatred. His chest ached at the realization, not liking it one bit. A part of him would have wanted to stay oblivious.   
  
Kyungsoo seemed to notice his pain, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Chanyeol immediately smiled back, relaxing a little when Jongin walked towards them. If before he hadn’t been truly happy to see the guard tagging along with them, right now he was grateful for the younger’s intimidating presence.   
  
“Jongin,” he called softly, smiling nervously when the guard turned to look at him curiously. “Thank you.”   
  
Jongin looked confused, frowning and sending a curious look in Kyungsoo’s direction but the passenger only smiled. “You’re… welcome? But for what?”  
  
“For protecting me, protecting us,” he explained, shrugging.   
  
The guard snorted, arching his eyebrow. “It’s my job,” he deadpanned, looking away to hide his smile.   
  
“Whatever you say, brat!” Chanyeol commented jokingly, hitting his shoulder and gaining a scandalizing look from the younger. When Jongin tried to hit him back, Chanyeol squeaked and hid behind Kyungsoo, yelling a  _“Wait! You can’t hit me back, you’re supposed to protect me!”_  that the guard chose to ignore, hitting his butt with his scabbard while Kyungsoo laughed silently at their antics.

 

 

 

  
That night, Kyungsoo had invited Baekhyun to his home and Chanyeol was grateful, knowing why he had done it. He wanted Chanyeol to know the whole truth and only Baekhyun could tell him. Chanyeol wondered if Junmyeon knew everything too, perhaps he didn’t.   
  
They didn’t talk about it immediately, taking their time to eat what Kyungsoo had prepared and discussed about mundane things like Baekhyun’s job here in El Dorado—he was actually a teacher. It was only when Kyungsoo sent a knowing look at Baekhyun that his friend heaved out a sigh and wiped his mouth, clearing his throat.  
  
“So,” he began cautiously. “I have something to tell you right?”   
  
Chanyeol finished his glass of water and nodded, waiting for him to talk. Kyungsoo stood up and quickly cleared the table before sitting back on his chair quietly. The passenger wouldn’t interfere in the discussion and simply watch.   
  
“I’m not sure but I think I know why you were brought here, well, one of the reason at least,” he said, throwing a glance at Kyungsoo. “I told you there was someone I loved.”  
  
“Yes and he’s not from here,” Chanyeol cut him off.  
  
“Well, he was from El Dorado, but he isn’t anymore,” Baekhyun rectified. “He left.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened comically. “Did he…?”  
  
“Oh, no! He didn’t die!” Baekhyun stuttered, waving his hands in the hair. “He left El Dorado, he’s in your world now.”  
  
“But, why?” The taller asked, confused. Why would Baekhyun’s lover leave him? Why would he leave El Dorado? His home?  
  
Lowering his head, his friend bit his lips. “He believed in love, and he was too obvious about it that became dangerous for him to stay?” Baekhyun looked distressed and Chanyeol felt his heart ache for him. It must have been very hard for him to watch the love of his life walk away from him.   
  
“Actually, he didn’t want to leave, I asked him to. Because I was scared something would happen to him,” Baekhyun continued softly, playing with his fingers. “That’s what love is, you only want what’s best for the ones you cherish.”  
  
“You couldn’t leave with him?” Chanyeol tried.   
  
“If someone leaves El Dorado, it brings consequences,” he stated, frowning. “The equilibrium is broken, and it needs to be repaired.”  
  
Chanyeol bit his lips, he had a feeling it had something to do with him. “How?”  
  
“Zitao left to your world, so someone else had to take his place. And it was you,” Baekhyun admitted guiltily. “I’m sorry, I think it’s my fault if you were brought here.”   
  
Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s hand in his and squeezed it. Something clicked in Chanyeol’s mind. That’s why Kyungsoo had welcomed him that day, and why Baekhyun had come too, they knew something like this would happen. Baekhyun must have asked Kyungsoo for help, the passenger was the only one knowing the door’s secrets. Now, Chanyeol was definitely certain that Junmyeon didn’t know anything. Because if he knew, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would have been in trouble.   
  
“Junmyeon…” he began. “What does Junmyeon think about my arrival?”  
  
“I think he believes in a prophecy or something. His parents were friends with yours and they were devastated when they left. I think they always believed in love too, but hid it well. They took the role of the guardians of the city, and Junmyeon as their son took the position afterwards,” Baekhyun offered.   
  
“You were lucky it was me then,” Chanyeol joked. It hurt a little to know that he had been sacrificed to save someone else’s life, but maybe it was for the best. He wouldn’t want Baekhyun to suffer the loss of his lover, and if his presence here could help then let’s be it. At least, he had a good role and could be remembered as a hero if he died here. He snorted at that thought and cleared his throat when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked at him strangely.  
  
“If you want to be mad, be mad at me okay?” Baekhyun pleaded. “Kyungsoo didn’t want to do it. It was my selfish wish.”   
  
“Do you think Zitao is happy to be in my world? Alone and without the one he loves?” Chanyeol asked without any bite in his tone. “I don’t want to be mean but… I wouldn’t want to leave the one I love behind, even if I was in danger. Being separated from the one I love would be worse. But maybe that’s only me…”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes became wet and he bit his lip, nodding. “No, you’re right. I realized it when he left, but it was already too late.” A single tear ran down his cheek and the taller one felt bad.   
  
“If you did it, can’t you undo it?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo. The latter widened his eyes, shocked. “If I go back, Zitao can come back here right?”   
  
“He would still be in danger…” Baekhyun mumbled, sniffing.   
  
Chanyeol pondered about it before smiling excitedly. “Then we have to change people’s mind first!”   
  
Baekhyun blinked at him, perplexed, and shared a look with Kyungsoo, the passenger grimacing. “Huh, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” he said lamely.   
  
Ignoring him, Chanyeol was already thinking about a way to change people’s view on love. He needed to show them that love was pure and beautiful and not harmful in any way. But, how?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like the night before, Kyungsoo went to sleep next to Chanyeol on the bed. The latter only shifted towards the wall to give him enough space, crossing his arms behind his head as he lied on his back.  
  
“Hey Kyungsoo,” he whispered, turning his head towards his host. “Will you miss me?” The younger only blinked curiously at him, munching on his lips. “Probably not, your friend will be back after all,” Chanyeol said with a flat tone, looking back at the ceiling.  
  
At his words, Kyungsoo shifted on the bed and slid closer, hesitantly circling one arm around Chanyeol’s waist before burying his head in his neck. The taller froze, surprised by the gesture, then smiled widely at the non-verbal response.  
  
“So you totally will, I knew it!” he snickered, hugging Kyungsoo to his side, his hand resting comfortably against his hip.  
  
The passenger’s smiling lips brushed his neck and Chanyeol retained a shiver, his eyes fluttering at the contact. His heart was beating crazily and he hoped Kyungsoo couldn’t feel it, a little embarrassed to be so easily agitated by the mere contact of the passenger’s body and his.  
  
He was in trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol had been thinking about a way to change El Dorado’s inhabitants’ mind about love and affection for a few days now, but nothing was good enough,  _powerful enough_. What should he do to help people realize how wrong they had been for years? How could he manage to do it? He was thinking about it days and nights, daydreaming a lot and observing people as much as he could to gauge their potential reactions.  
  
Of course, he couldn’t help but talk about it with Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun too when he came to the passenger’s house—complaining and whining like a baby most of the times but his friends indulged him nonetheless. They knew he was dead serious about the matter, and were feeling both thankful and sorry about it. Thankful because they need his help and had lost all hope before he came in El Dorado, but also sorry because it wasn’t Chanyeol’s battle to fight. It was because of  _them_  that he was here, he didn’t choose to come out of his own free will after all.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t care about that anymore though, helping them was his first priority now. It was true that he had felt betrayed at first, and felt somehow used by them, but with hindsight he had finally understood; they hadn’t had a choice. He would have probably done the same in their situation to save his loved ones so it would be hypocritical of him to stay mad at them.  
  
Anyhow the situation was frustrating, he needed to find a way, Chanyeol was the only one who could after all. He had thought of gathering people in one place to make a speech but he doubted they would listen to a stranger, a betrayer, even if he was originally born  _here_. He would probably attract the wrath of El Dorado’s people and his chance to go back home and to help his friends, would be ruined forever.   
  
“Can I really help you?” Chanyeol mumbled self-consciously. He was currently walking around aimlessly, Kyungsoo and Jongin both at his sides. The latter still didn’t know why they had to go out everyday to watch people come and go but never said anything, only chatting with them when it was convenient or when Chanyeol wouldn’t be lost in his own little world.  
  
Jongin only shared a confused look with Kyungsoo, the passenger squeezing Chanyeol’s hand in his and sending the guardian a reassuring glance. The younger didn’t say anything but sighed heavily, kicking a rock sulkily. He hated being left in the dark, he had always been somehow, Kyungsoo not sharing anything remotely important with him but since Chanyeol came in El Dorado it became worse. He felt a little jealous honestly, even if he knew it was stupid of him, his role was to serve and protect Kyungsoo after all.  
  
Sure they were friends, but with his status, Kyungsoo couldn’t interact that much with people in fear of sharing his knowledge about the earth or the secrets of the door between the two worlds. Also, Jongin’s rank prevented him from being close to anyone either in order to protect the city and its people. In a sense, they were the same, a little lonely, having lots of secrets they couldn’t share, and that was one of the numerous reasons they were close—in an abstract way.  
  
Jongin stayed motionless as he stood next to them, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sitting on the same bench as yesterday and the days before.  
  
“What if I fail?” Chanyeol whispered, looking worried. “What if it becomes worse?”  
  
His knuckles became white as he gripped his knees, appearing suddenly scared, his eyes hazy. Kyungsoo quickly put his hand on his and uncurled his fingers gently, intertwining their hands afterwards. Jongin looked at them curiously from the corner of his eyes, tightening his grip on his scabbard when people started noticing them. The glares would soon come, maybe hurtful words too, or worse. The guardian had to be alert.  
  
Kyungsoo held his chin up, defying people around them as they stopped to stare at them. Then, with his jaw set, his expression switched to a determined one and Jongin could feel the dread making its way into his body. He knew that expression well, having seen it a few times before, and he didn’t like it one bit. Kyungsoo had that same murderous aura he had when Zitao had been harassed before he… vanished—officially no one knew what happened, but Jongin wasn’t stupid, he knew Kyungsoo had something to do with his sudden disappearance.  
  
Chanyeol was still looking down at the ground when Kyungsoo turned his body towards him, cupping his cheek to make him look at him in the eyes. Used to skinship, Chanyeol didn’t realize immediately what that meant and what Kyungsoo was doing until the passenger’s face was right in front him, looking intensely at him.  
  
The taller opened his mouth to question him but was interrupted by Kyungsoo’s lips on him, shutting him up. He thought he heard a gasp, probably coming from Jongin, or maybe others, he didn’t know and he didn’t care, his eyes widening comically. Frozen on the spot, his heart stopped beating and for a minute he forgot to breathe, his lips trembling slightly. Kyungsoo’s eyes were closed, his hands soft but also commanding on his cheeks, his mouth pressed firmly against his in a closed-mouth kiss.  
  
There was no mistaken it was a  _kiss_. A kiss. Skinship. A mark of affection.  _Love_.  
  
Kyungsoo wanted everyone to see this, and for everyone to see with their own eyes that it wasn’t a misunderstanding or a mistake from his part. Even if he couldn’t talk about love, he could still show what love was, meant. As soon as he understood Kyungsoo’s way of thinking, Chanyeol quickly responded to the kiss, playing along with the passenger’s scheme. The idea was a bit risky and dangerous but brilliant anyway.  
  
Their lips still slotted together, Chanyeol tilted his head to the side, their noses bumping in the process before threading his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair as they kissed lazily. A few gasps echoed, people gathering near the bench while Jongin was panicking internally, his sword out and ready to defend the couple behind him.  
  
At some point the crowd became loud, people stomping their feet and yelling at them to stop this nonsense, to stop being indecent and sinners but it fell on deaf ears as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol continue to kiss, their lips becoming puffy and red from all the kissing. Chanyeol’s hand had come to rest against Kyungsoo’s hip, rubbing circles there to ground him when he felt the passenger shiver in his hold—from fear or excitement, Chanyeol didn’t know.  
  
“What is happening here?” came Junmyeon’s loud voice.  
  
Jongin’s stance relaxed when he saw the protector of the city and stepped out of the way, although still standing at the side just in case. Junmyeon gawped as he took in the scene unfolding before his eyes, letting out a strange noise from the back of his throat.  
  
“Kyungsoo? What are you doing?” he nearly screeched, shocked.  
  
As if he had been burnt, Kyungsoo pulled away abruptly from Chanyeol, looking like a deer in headlights. Out of breath, Chanyeol licked his lips unconsciously and stared at Kyungsoo’s red lips in a daze before snapping back to reality when Kyungsoo was snatched away from him by Junmyeon.  
  
His grip on the passenger was strong and Kyungsoo nearly fell from the mere force of his pull. Chanyeol hastily stood up and caught Kyungsoo’s other arm. “Let go of him!” he gritted out, glaring fiercely at Junmyeon.  
  
The protector looked taken aback but didn’t back away, frowning. “Chanyeol, you let go of him,” he snapped. “You don’t know the gravity of what you just did!”  
  
Jongin hovered in the background, not knowing what to do or what to say. He couldn’t possibly defend Chanyeol because Kyungsoo would be in trouble and he didn’t want that, but at the same time he couldn’t let Chanyeol take the blame by himself. Also, his role as a guardian was to protect the city, and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had gone against the rules.  
  
He was debating with himself when Baekhyun came running towards them, looking worriedly between Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Jongin who was frozen behind them.  
  
“W-What happened?” he asked breathlessly, his face white as a sheet.   
  
“We kissed,” Chanyeol deadpanned.  
  
Baekhyun’s face looked surprised at first, and he blinked a few times, looking curiously at Kyungsoo. “Oh,” he said dumbly, at loss.  
  
“What do you mean ‘oh’?!” Junmyeon spluttered, getting angry now. His grip tightened on Kyungsoo’s wrist and the passenger’s face contorted in pain as he tried to break free, but to no avail the protector’s hold too strong. Chanyeol gritted his teeth and came closer to wrench away Junmyeon’s hand, the latter too surprised to react immediately.  
  
As soon as he was free, Chanyeol hid Kyungsoo behind his back, shielding him, “Don’t touch him.”  
  
“What you did was wrong Chanyeol, this is against the rules of the city and you know it. You have to apologize right now and reflect on your mistakes!” Junmyeon announced, the crowd moving around them to form a circle.  
  
It was obvious that they all wanted Chanyeol to submit and confess his wrongdoings, but he wouldn’t do that, because he—they—did nothing wrong. Love wasn’t wrong and would never be.  
  
“No,” he stated firmly. “I won’t apologize. I see no reason why I should.”  
  
People around them began whispering between themselves, throwing glares at Chanyeol. It was okay though, he didn’t mind it that much, now used to it. He just hated it when they talked badly about Kyungsoo too. He could understand why Baekhyun would ask Zitao to leave, it was painful to watch his loved ones being despised.  
  
“Chanyeol-” Junmyeon began, begging him with his eyes.  
  
“I won’t,” he cut him off. “We just kissed, it was a press of lips, a mark of affection. It’s only love. This isn’t wrong, or sinful or dirty.”—he looked around to make eye contact with the crowd—“You all, people, kiss when you’re in private right? Why would it be different to touch or kiss your lover outside your home? Love is still love, it’s still pure and beautiful.”   
  
Chanyeol’s voice was raising in frustration. It was such a headache that they didn’t get it, why couldn’t they see that their love would be the same outside of the privacy of their home. They would still be able to love one another out in the open, nothing would change. Love has no place, no gender, no barrier. Love was simply love.   
  
“And,” he added quickly—he needed to talk now that he had their attention, “why do you feel so comfortable throwing glares at us, whispering between yourself and showing your ugly hatred in public but not love?”  
  
There was a silence and Chanyeol felt accomplished, knowing his statement had hit home. Even Junmyeon looked down, biting his lip.  
  
“I thought  _al_ l ill feelings were banned?” he continued, frowning. “Why are you all gathering around us and pointing your fingers at us? I can feel your anger, the atmosphere is full of hate right now, am I really in  _El Dorado_?” he snorted. “I doubt it, this isn’t the beautiful city the books described.”  
  
Junmyeon’s head snapped back at the comment, clenching his fists. He couldn’t say anything though, knowing Chanyeol was right. El Dorado hadn’t been that beautiful city since a long time ago, since Chanyeol’s parents left.  
  
Kyungsoo stepped out from behind Chanyeol’s back and came closer to Junmyeon, taking both of his hands in his. Unclenching his fists, the protector only looked curiously at him, Kyungsoo’s eyes shining with unshed tears. Squeezing his hands, the passenger opened his mouth.  
  
“L-L-Lo-ve,” he breathed out, stuttering, his voice raspy from being unused.  
  
Junmyeon’s eyes widened, his heart sinking into his stomach at the realization. Kyungsoo had talked. The passenger, who has been forbidden to talk since birth, just did despite his vow of muteness which came with his status. Kyungsoo, the purest soul of all, had sinned—two times in a day.  
  
The crowd didn’t dare to breathe a word, too stunned by the turn of events. Baekhyun and Jongin were the same, if not even more shocked, that their friends  _could_  talk. After the shock came the fear that Kyungsoo would be banned or worse, having transgressed one of the most sacred rules of the city.  
  
Uneasy about the matter, Chanyeol only came closer to the passenger, ready to jump in and protect him if it was necessary. He still didn’t know much about the city’s rules and punishments so to say he was scared was an understatement.  
  
“If,” Junmyeon began, clearing his throat to regain his composure. “If even Kyungsoo believes in the purity of love,”—he heaved out a sigh—“Perhaps it’s time to realize our past mistakes.”  
  
“What do you mean?” someone from the crowd asked, his tone wary. “What mistake?”  
  
“Maybe we were wrong,” the protector admitted. “Maybe, we had reacted too quickly and our judgement had been blinded by our disappointment and fear of the unknown.”  
  
“Please think about it carefully,” Chanyeol continued. “One person did a mistake and you banned love, the purest feeling of all, from your life, from the entire city. People make mistakes all the time!” he rationalized. “You shouldn’t take such drastic decisions that easily without thinking it through, all together.”   
  
“He’s right,” Baekhyun intervened. “We have been wrong. Love isn’t the problem, like Chanyeol said love is just love. The problem had been lust, and greed, not love.”  
  
“Why do you hate love?” Chanyeol asked the crowd, genuinely curious.  
  
“Our parents said it’s a sin,” a young woman explained, frowning. “We learnt that it was wrong.”  
  
“So, you learnt it was wrong, but what do you  _think_? Is it wrong when you kiss your boyfriend at home? Do you feel bad? Is it uncomfortable? Does it hurt?” he inquired, his hand slowly making his way to Kyungsoo’s hip.  
  
The young woman shook his head and lowered her gaze, the boy next to her smiling softly and coming closer in encouragement. Reassured, Chanyeol smiled at the couple,  _there was still hope_.  
  
“And you?” he asked an older man and the latter seemed wary to answer. “Do you think love is wrong? Don’t you have a wife? Children? Don’t you love them?”  
  
The man nodded but didn’t reply. It was enough of a confession though, Chanyeol was rather satisfied because it showed that they were actually  _thinking_  about it. If he had succeeded to plant the seed in their minds, the rest would follow and they would come back to their sense soon. At least, he hoped so.   
  
Sighing, his shoulders slumped in relief as he exchanged a look with Junmyeon. The latter offered him a small nod, the only indication that he was agreeing, and turned towards his people. Waiting for his speech, Chanyeol’s heartbeat quickened and a smile blossomed on his lips when he felt Kyungsoo’s back gently hit his chest. His grip on the younger’s hip tightened and he rested his chin on the passenger’s head.  
  
“We should hold an official meeting tomorrow, and decide about the future of El Dorado,” Junmyeon announced. “You’re all invited to come, this a decision we have to make together.”  
  
His tone had been adamant and at Chanyeol’s surprise no one countered his decision, he even saw the people at the front line nodding in agreement. Then, the crowd dispersed and everyone got back to their previous activities, leaving only Junmyeon with them—Baekhyun and Jongin not far behind.  
  
“Was it your plan from the beginning?” Junmyeon asked flatly.  
  
Chanyeol threw him a confused look. “No?”  
  
“Didn’t you parents send you here?” the protector inquired curiously. “I thought you were back to change El Dorado’s rules.”  
  
Shaking his head resolutely, Chanyeol bit his lip. “No, I wasn’t sent by my parents or if I was they didn’t tell me. Perhaps, you’re right though,” he added immediately, knowing the explanation would hide Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s secret.  
  
Junmyeon hummed simply. “Please stay reasonable until tomorrow, there’s no need for you two to expose your _opinion_  in public.” He threw them a knowing look and Chanyeol had the decency to blush a little, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
“As for you Kyungsoo,” he then began, more serious. “You’re lucky no one said anything earlier when you talked, it was very dangerous and irresponsible. I am deeply disappointed by your attitude.”  
  
“He just wanted to help!” Chanyeol cut in, but Kyungsoo stopped him from saying more by squeezing his hand still against his hip.  
  
“It’s the passenger’s duty to stay mum. It’s true that he didn’t choose it, but it’s his destiny and he shall respect it,” Junmyeon said simply. “There are certain rules that even  _you_  can’t break, Chanyeol.”  
  
Kyungsoo lowered his head and Chanyeol frowned, unable to see his expression. Junmyeon then sent them another small smile and walked away, leaving the remaining four people in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Baekhyun cleared his throat and smiled at Chanyeol. “I guess it could have been worse!”  
  
It tore out a laugh from Chanyeol but he was the only one laughing, Jongin’s unreadable gaze lingering on Kyungsoo’s form and the passenger staying motionless in his embrace. “We should go home,” he offered quietly.  
  
Taking the hint, Baekhyun waved at them and let them leave, Chanyeol guiding Kyungsoo with his arm around his tiny shoulders. Jongin followed them closely, not saying a word, and Chanyeol felt the tension in the air. Obviously, Jongin was mad. Chanyeol hadn’t clue about _what_  though, there was a lot Jongin didn’t know after all.  
  
The guardian accompanied them, then took his leave, not looking at either of them even as Kyungsoo’s gaze stared him down. Chanyeol shook him out of his trance by taking his hand, pulling him into the house.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked carefully. Kyungsoo nodded and took a piece of paper, writing quickly.  _I’m fine, I just feel bad for having disappointed Junmyeon and Jongin_.  
  
Chanyeol’s look softened as he gently held him by the shoulders, forcing Kyungsoo to look up at him. “They’ll understand. You’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll come around,” he then smiled cheekily. “Just cook a delicious meal for Jongin and he’ll forgive you!”  
  
Kyungsoo smiled a little at that and Chanyeol beamed at him, squeezing his shoulders gently before releasing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol wondered what would happen tomorrow, and if it meant he would return home soon. He hoped he was, even if he was born here, he still felt homesick and not really welcomed in El Dorado. It wasn’t his home, he still didn’t belong  _here_ , to this world.  
  
“By the way,” he asked suddenly when Kyungsoo walked out of his shower. “How was the kiss? Am I a good kisser? I hope I was!”  
  
The passenger blushed madly and rolled his eyes, turning his back on him. Plopping himself onto the bed, Chanyeol snickered. “Come on, tell me.”  
  
But Kyungsoo ignored him and didn’t reply, joining him on the bed after he had turned off the lights. Chanyeol simply huffed and let himself fall on his back with a disappointed groan. Kyungsoo slid under the cover then, wearing another one of his white tunics, and the taller smiled when he felt the passenger’s naked leg brush against his. He waited but Kyungsoo didn’t move his leg like he would usually do, turning to his side to face Chanyeol.  
  
If there was another thing Chanyeol didn’t understand it was Kyungsoo’s clothing. The latter had to wear a tunic outside because of his status and rank but why would he need to wear the same in bed? There was no one to see it if he slept with something else or even naked. Chanyeol had been adamant about it the first night, there was no way he would sleep with that itchy thing. And until then, Kyungsoo had let him wear a simple shirt and his boxers—the only pair he had with him and had to wash every morning.  
  
Anyway, Kyungsoo wearing that thing to bed meant it would scrape Chanyeol’s skin and he hated it, but it also meant Kyungsoo was practically naked next to him too. Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun once if they wore something underneath, his friend had cackled and shook his head and until now Chanyeol still didn’t know if it was true or if Baekhyun had wanted to tease him.  
  
The passenger came closer and made himself comfortable on Chanyeol, the latter trying not to cringe when the tunic touched his skin. Even if they did kiss, it didn’t mean Kyungsoo actually liked him so Chanyeol shouldn’t have these problematic thoughts about the passenger’s lack of clothing. He really shouldn’t, but the tunic bunched up, their skin touching and Chanyeol’s mind automatically went blank.  
  
“Hey,” he said suddenly, looking down at Kyungsoo to get rid of his troublesome musing. “You’re not allowed to talk right? Is there anything else you can’t do?”   
  
Kyungsoo threw him a look, squinting. “I mean, you know you’re supposed to be pure…so…” he trailed off, blinking innocently. It didn’t work and the passenger sent him an affronted look when he understood what he was asking, hitting his chest and scrambling away from him.  
  
Laughing, Chanyeol tried to catch his hands. “I’m sorry, I won’t ask anymore!” The passenger frowned and stared at him, assessing him, before he slumped back onto the taller’s chest. Chanyeol chuckled and held him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his hair.  
  
That night, Chanyeol still got a kiss to the lips though, Kyungsoo quickly pecking him before settling comfortably on his torso and promptly falling asleep. It left Chanyeol with a tingling feeling in his chest and he fell asleep soon after with a content smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day after, at the meeting, as expected a long discussion took place until El Dorado’s inhabitants finally reached an agreement. It was decided to cancel the last rule they had established in the city—the rule which prevented people from displaying their affection or any deep emotions outside of their home.  
  
Obviously, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been the first ones to hug each other tightly to celebrate their victory. Junmyeon had looked happy too, even if he still had to keep his composure—as the protector, smiling warmly at Chanyeol and shaking his hand. It would take time for El Dorado’s inhabitants to fully accept the change, it was only the beginning after all, but now there was no turning back. Love would take back its rightful place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somehow, Chanyeol had to wait until the end the day to ask Kyungsoo about his leaving. The latter, who had been ecstatic the entire day, sobered up immediately when he questioned him about it, his face suddenly becoming pale and serious.  
  
“I need to go home,” Chanyeol whispered, faltering. “You understand, right?” He took Kyungsoo’s hands in his and pressed a kiss to each one of his palms. “Kyungsoo, tell me you do...” he added, nearly begging.  
  
The passenger nodded briskly, lowering his gaze. Chanyeol watched curiously as he took off a small black box from one of his cupboards and placed it on the coffee table. He motioned for Chanyeol to open it and the latter did, as carefully as he could. Widening his eyes, he gawped at the sight of the same small rock he had found on the hut in the forest.  
  
“This,” he whispered. “I know what it is!”  
  
Kyungsoo smiled softly, writing a note quickly.  _This is the emblem of El Dorado. This is the key between the two worlds_.  
  
“Is there…only one key?” Chanyeol inquired, biting his lips nervously.  _No, there are twelve keys. This is mine_.  
  
Frowning, Chanyeol took it in his hands and observed it quietly. It was exactly the same as the one he found in the forest. “So, who else have the keys?”  
  
The passenger hesitated a little before writing this time. Chanyeol wondered if it was a secret too. It probably was.  _I should be the one having them all but I only have one in my possession. Your parents have one each, your sister and you too, Junmyeon’s parents, Junmyeon and his brother—my predecessor gave them. I gave one to Jongin although he doesn’t know what It’s for, one to Baekhyun and of course one to Zitao—only for emergency_.  
  
“If I have a key, does it mean…I can come back?” Chanyeol tried, hiding a grin.  _Only if I let you in_. “But, if it’s me, you would right?” the taller asked excitedly.  
  
Kyungsoo avoided his gaze.  _Maybe_.  
  
“What do you mean m-” He was cut off by soft lips pressed on his, the passenger bending down to kiss him chastely. “Do you have to kiss me each time you want me to shut up?” Chanyeol mumbled against his lips, pouting a little childishly.  
  
Kyungsoo laughed silently and cupped his cheeks to kiss him once more, a  _real_  kiss this time. Chanyeol smiled when they pulled away, catching his hand to draw him closer until Kyungsoo finally sat on his lap. “I’ll miss you,” Chanyeol said, hugging him close to his chest. “But I don’t belong here.”  
  
The passenger sighed against his hair, tightening his hold on him in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they stood in the same spot they had met, Chanyeol couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on the building made of glass, remembering all the moments he spent there. There was only Kyungsoo by his side because he didn’t want to say goodbye to any of his friends. It would be too painful and he hated goodbyes. Besides, he would surely come back to see them again.  
  
The passenger was watching him closely, the key firmly pressed in his palm, his expression unreadable as he stood still next to Chanyeol. The latter inhaled sharply, closing his eyes briefly when they began to prickle. He didn’t want to cry, he shouldn’t cry in front of Kyungsoo.  
  
Holding Kyungsoo by the hips, he bent down to press butterfly kisses on his face—on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, then his lips. He lingered there, kissing Kyungsoo breathlessly, their bodies pressed flush together in a loving embrace.  
  
“I know it’s prohibited but could you say my name? Just once?” Chanyeol breathed out, caressing his cheek tenderly.  
  
“C-C-Chan-yeo-l,” Kyungsoo whispered, his eyes wet. Chanyeol grinned widely, his own eyes moist. “Thank you. I’ll be back, I promise.”  
  
When the passenger failed to reply, lowering his eyes to the ground, Chanyeol frowned a little. His gaze softened and he placed one of Kyungsoo’s hands on his chest. His heart was beating erratically, and Kyungsoo must have felt it because his eyes widened slightly.  
  
“Love can’t lie,” Chanyeol smiled, bringing his hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.  
  
Kyungsoo smiled back.


End file.
